The Forgotten Story of Rosemary Lupin
by singtothedarksideofthemoon
Summary: Lily Evans wasn't the only girl the Marauders let into their circle. Rosemary was the forgotten element that brought them all together. She meant the world to Remus, to Lily and James, and to Sirius. But what happened to her?
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy afternoon at 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry and Ron were sitting on the floor of Sirius' old room, Hermione was putting Teddy to sleep in the next room. Harry had found boxes in the back of the closet filled with parchments and photographs. Upon further investigation, he found them to be of his parents' school days. He and Ron were going through the items, remarking on this and that detail.

"Blimey, Harry, look at this."

Ron held up a stack of photographs he had pulled out a the box. The top picture showed a young Sirius, no older than seventeen, with his arm around a pale girl with dark brown, almost black hair. They were laughing and smiling and looked absolutely enamoured with each other. Written on the back was: _Sirius and Rosemary, Seventh year_

"Rosemary? I've never heard of a Rosemary before. Sirius never mentioned her. Ron, where'd you find this?"

"Over here in this box. She's in more pictures too."

Harry handed the picture back to Ron and began shuffling through the box he had found the photograph in.

"Look, theres another one of her, with Remus. Curious, they look very much alike. You think they're related?"

"Maybe. What's this?"

Ron had begun digging through the box again and pulled out a stack of parchment tied together with thick black ribbon. He pulled the top one off and handed it to Harry.

_My Dearest Sirius,_

_I do hope this finds you well. And words cannot express how I miss you. Life is quite boring without you boys causing havoc. Remus, of course is no fun on his own. Speaking of, I think it'd be a good idea for you and James to come visit Remus. He's just so down lately. I know he blames himself for not being home when...it happened. Can't say I don't feel the same. But he's been so gloomy since we returned home from school, he doesn't have you boys as a distraction anymore. I know I say this all the time but I do truly believe that you and James were the best thing to ever happen to him. You know I'd do anything for him, I just wish he'd see that this wasn't his fault. I hope seeing you will cheer him up. Perhaps Lily can come too? I would love to see her, its been so long since I've had some girl time. Not that I wouldn't be thrilled to see you either. Please come, I miss you._

_Give my best to Lily and the Potters_

_And of course all my love to you,_

_Rosemary_

"Sounds like this Rosemary girl and Sirius were very close."

"Yeah, and I think she must have been Remus' sister or something. He ever mention anything to you about having a sister, Harry?"

"Nope, not once. This is interesting though. Very interesting. Let's see what Hermione thinks."

"I'll call her. HERMIONE! HERMIONE CAN YOU COME IN..."

"Honestly Ronald, is it necessary to scream for me like I'm across the Black Lake. I was only in the next room, and you almost woke up Teddy. You're lucky I'm quick at silencing spells, or I'd have to put him back to sleep all over again."

"Sorry Mione. But look at what I found. Its a girl named Rosemary, and theres pictures of her with Remus and Sirius, and she looks just like Remus. And according to this letter, she was friends with Harry's mum. Who do you think she is?"

"I don't know. She's very pretty. Harry, neither of them ever mentioned her? She looks very familiar, like I've seen her before."

"Nope, and you probably think she's familiar because she looks just like Remus. Ron reckons she must be his sister or something."

"No, I definately have seen _her_ somewhere before. Her eyes are unmistakable, they're violet!"

"Wait, I know where I've seen her before."

Harry suddenly got up and bounded out of the room. Hermione looked at Ron puzzled as they heard him loudly run down the stairs and then fly back up again.

"Here it is! Look, there she is! Between Sirius and Remus."

Harry showed them the picture of the original Order fo the Pheonix, from the first Wizarding War. Rosemary was standing between the two Marauders, smiling. Every few minutes she would nudge Remus with her elbow and then grab Sirius' hand.

Hermione took the photograph and studied it for a few moments.

"Ron, if she was in the Order of the Pheonix, your parents might know her."

"That's brilliant Hermione! When Teddy wakes up we'll just head over to Rons and ask his mum!"

* * *

The three friends arrived at the Burrow with Teddy about two hours later. Hermione hands the giggling boy over to Ginny, who after pecking Harry on the cheek takes Teddy outside to play in the yard with George. The Golden Trio wandered into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was baking. She took a tray out of the oven and placed it on the counter to cool. After wiping her hands on her apron, she sat down at the kitchen table with the three.

"You three look like you're up to something. What is it and whose in trouble?"

"No, no one's in trouble Mrs. Weasley. The boys found a picture of someone and weren't sure who it was. So we figured we'd ask you."

Hermione looked at Harry pointedly, nodding her head to indicate that he should show Mrs. Weasley the photos.

"Well, see this is a photograph of Sirius. And theres a girl in it, and we've never seen her before. And there's another photograph of Remus with the girl. And she strangly looks just like him. And then we saw her in the picture of the original Order. And we were hoping you could tell us who she was. I think her name's Rosemary..."

Harry looked up at Mrs. Weasley, whose features had become gloomy.

"Oh dearies. Rosemary, dear Rosemary. I haven't heard that name in a long time. She was in the Order, the first one. Along with your parents Harry, and Sirius and Remus. They were all very close. Oh that poor girl..."

Mrs. Weasley looked visibly upset at the mention of the name. Harry, Rod and Hermione looked at a loss. The four of them sat there in silence until Hermione decided to say something.

"Mrs. Weasley, who was she?"

"Children, I think that that's something that Rosemary needs to tell you for herself."

"But Mum, how? None of us have ever met her, do we even know where she is?"

"I can tell you where to find her. But not now. Now, have some pie."

* * *

An hour later, after returning Teddy to Andromeda's, Harry was sitting in a chair in the sitting room of 12 Grimmauld Place. At exactly 9 pm, Ron and Hermione stepped out of the floo.

"Ready to do this? Mrs. Weasley said she should be fairly cooperative."

"Yes, come on boys. Lets go see who this Rosemary character is."

They walked up the stairs to the second floor, traveling down the hall until they found what they were looking for. They entered a small room at the end of the hall, where an old fireplace sat unused. There was a lone armchair facing, not the fireplace, but the wall. But the wall was not bare. On the wall was a painting of a young woman with dark hair and violet eyes. They walked up to the painting, whose subject was currently reading a book.

They stood a few feet away from the wall, staring at the painting. The girl in the frame was the spitting image of Remus, with darker hair and more feminine features. And of course, the eyes. Harry took a deep breath and a step forward.

"Excuse me, Rosemary?"

The girl in the picture jumped minutely, surprised to hear her name after so long of silence. She looked at Harry puzzled.

"James?"

There was silence in the room. Hermione looked back and forth between Harry and the painting on the wall and decided to speak up.

"Hello, er, Rosemary. I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Harry is James' son, James and Lily's son."

"Harry? Is that really you, all grown up! I knew you were older but, Merlin you look like your father. Oh I remember when Lily first had you, you were such a cute little tyke."

Confusion spread across Harry's face. Rosemary had known him when he was a baby? How close had she been with his parents? And why had he never heard of her before.

"Rosemary, Mrs. Weasley said that we should ask you about your, er, history. With my parents. And Sirius and Remus. I guess you were very close to them."

A look of sadness crossed her face at the mention of the two Marauders.

"Yes. Yes I was. Remus was my twin brother, and Sirius. Well, I loved him."

"Remus' twin? And you loved Sirius? Sirius was my godfather, why have I never heard about you before?"

"I'm sorry, Harry. I can understand why they don't talk about me. They have told me all about you though. But if you'd like to know my story, I don't have a problem telling it."

Harry nodded. He conjured two more arm chairs and set them before the portrait. Harry, Ron and Hermione each sat in a chair and looked expectantly.

"Well, I guess I should start at the beginning. My name is Rosemary Lupin. I am the twin sister of Remus Lupin. No, I am not a werewolf. But I almost was one. When we were five years old, Remus and I were playing in the yard on the full moon. It was a clear summer night. My parents were in the house, cleaning up after dinner. Remus had just run back inside, for not even a moment. I never heard him coming. I never saw him coming.

" I was his intended target. They always said that Greyback liked young girls. But as soon as I realized he was behind me, Remus ran in front of me. Greyback never touched me. As soon as he started attacking Remus, I started screaming. My parents were in the yard seconds later. But it was too late. Remus had already been bitten. We spent the next week in St. Mungo's. Mum cried for a week.

"But it was something we learned to live with. At first, I didn't understand why Remus couldn't play with me for a few days a month. But when I was older, my parents explained it to me. When we were starting Hogwarts, my dad took me aside. He told me that people there wouldn't know about Remus. And that they shouldn't find out, because some people would be prejudice against him. I couldn't see how, even with his condition, anyone could be prejudiced against my brother, but I promised I'd take care of him.

"I took care of Remus throughout Hogwarts. I made sure that every full moon he went to the Shrieking Shack. I covered for him with his friends, I made sure I got all his homework. I owed him my life, it was the least I could do. Remus and I were veriy close, we told each other pretty much everything. We had a bond, you could say. I think it came with being twins. I could tell when he was in trouble and could go to his aid. I think its how he knew I was in trouble that night."

Rosemary paused and looked at the three Gryffindors in front of her, giving them a chance to ask questions. It was Harry who spoke.

"So you and Remus were twins. I'm assuming you were in his year. And I know that you knew my mum...Were you in Gryffindor?"

"Yes, I was a Gryffindor. Just like Remus, just like your parents. Just like Sirius. Lily and I were best friends. I knew them all very well. "

"So you knew, the Marauders?"

"Wow, thats a name I haven't heard in ages. Yes, Hermione. I knew the Marauders. Lily and I were the only two girls they ever let into their little circle. I don't think anyone else would have wanted to though. Actually, come to think of it, the Marauders were really created because of me. I brought the boys together, as strange as it sounds. And I introduced Lily to James."

"What! You're the reason my parents met? How? Please tell us!"

"Okay Harry, settle down. And yes I will tell you. Everything But get comfortable, its a bit of a long story. "


	2. Chapter 2

There had been much debate in the Lupin house over the past year as to whether or not Rosemary and Remus would actually attend Hogwarts. It was at first uncertain that Hogwarts would even let Remus in regarding his condition. But when they both received their letters in early June, Rosemary set her heart on going to Hogwarts...with her brother or not at all. Their parents were wary to send him, would he be safe? What about the safety of the other students? So Rosemary did the only thing she could think of: she wrote a letter to the headmaster and sent it by owl in the dead of night. Needless to say, her parents were shocked when the headmaster had showed up at their house in the middle of July. Albus Dumbledore exuded authority and wisdom. He was a tall man with long grey-white hair and a beard to match and his bright blue eyes were filled with depth and knowing. Rosemary answered his knock and showed him to the sitting room.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Lupin. I am Albus Dumbledore and I am here to discuss the education of your children. It has been brought to my knowledge that you are having doubts on sending young Remus to the school, am I correct?"

Her parents didn't know what to say. They weren't sure if they could trust this stranger with the secret, Remus' secret, their secret... the one they had worded so hard to hide since they were five years old. Her parents, who were sitting on a couch across from the headmaster, looked at each other. Her father took my mother' his wife's hand in his own and squeezed it.

"Yes, Mr. Dumbledore, we are very much debating sending him to school. You see, Remus has a condition that would pose a great difficulty at school, and not to mention cause a safety concern for him and the other students."

"Ah yes, I know all about young Remus' condition. But that is no matter, arrangements can be made. It is no reason to prevent a young wizard from recieving his proper schooling."

During all this, Rosemary and Remus had been hiding outside the door, listening attentively. As soon as she heard Mr. Dumbledore say her brother could go to Hogwarts, Rosemary was filled with immense joy. She threw open the door and ran into the room, Remus shyly following behind.

"You mean Remus can really go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes Rosemary, Remus can go. Well, I must be off. Many things to do before start of term. Remus and Rosemary, you can come to my office after the start of term feast and we can discuss all the arrangements. Goodnight all."

And with that, he stood up and walked out the front door. They heard a faint pop as he apparated down the street. Rosemary grabbed her brother's hands and twirled him around.

"Remus, we're really going to Hogwarts. Me and you, together!"

That night she saw her brother smile genuinely for the first time.

* * *

She was going to Hogwarts. Platform 9 3/4 was bustling with activity...there were people everywhere. She stopped for a moment, drinking in the sights and sounds. So many colors blurred around her, but none were as bright as the gleaming scarlet engine that stood majestically on the tracks. Her heart raced with excitement, because _she was actually going to Hogwarts_.

She and Remus said goodbye to our parents and dragged our trunks onto the train. They quickly located an empty compartment and made ourselves comfortable. Remus pulled out a book to occupy himself while she watched people pass by the door. So many interesting people passed by during the first hour or so on the train. Eventually the crowd thinned out, and she turned my attention to her brother. He had fallen asleep with his book in his lap, and looked so peacefully content. She smiled, it was rare to see such a look of happiness on her brother's face.

BANG

"What's your name greasy git?"

"Severus."

"Severus? Sounds more like Snivellus to me!"

"Snivellus! Snivellus! Come on Snivellus, what's wrong? Can't handle a little fun?"

"You two better leave me alone."

"Oh, Snivellus! And why would we ever do that."

"Yes Snivellus, you see there are two of us and one of you. I don't see you getting the upper hand anytime soon."

"Oh Snivellus! Why are you running from us Snivellus?"

"Yes, we could all be great friends, isn't that right James?"

"Of course Sirius! Great friends indeed!"

The two boys broke out into hysterical laughter, finding great joy in the other boy's pain. Rosemary felt bad for the other boy and hoped that, wherever he was, he was safe from these two prats. The laughter continued outside until suddenly it cut off..

"What do you two think you're doing. Loitering in the hall outside compartments is not permitted! Do you two want to lose points before the term even begins?"

The two boys in the hall had encountered a prefect, who probably witnessed the whole 'Snivellus' ordeal. Although the boys deserved any punishment they got, for some reason, Rosemary felt as if sh should help them. ot even thinking, she quickly stood up and opened the compartment door.

"There you two are! Remus and I were looking for you two everywhere! I can't believe it took you this long to find us, I told you exactly where we'd be."

The two boys stared at her wide eyed and confused. She raised her eyebrows, hoping they'd get the hint. They did. Smiling sweetly she turned to the older boy.

"I'm so sorry if these two have caused you any trouble. They're not always the brightest and it took them much longer than expected to find me."

"Its quite alright. Just see that it doesn't happen again and try to keep these two in line."

"Oh, I will. Now you two, come on now, into the compartment. And be sure not to wake Remus!"

The prefect, satisfied with her lie, turned and walked away. She shut the compartment door and turned to see two grinning boys sitting in the bench opposite of where Remus was sleeping.

"That was bloody brilliant!"

"Your acting was absolutely superb!"

"Teach us to lie like that!"

"You two are just lucky I was there. You shouldn't go looking for trouble like that. And from what I heard outside, you were just down right terrible to that Severus boy."

She gave the two boys in front of her a glare. They were absolutely rediculous, reckless, careless and everything that irked her. Though the one with the long hair was kind of cute... She sighed. The two boys were grinning madly in front of her, trying to defend themselves. The long haired spoke as his friend laughed.

"Aww, Snivellus deserves it, trust me, er... what's your name again?"

"Rosemary Lupin. And this is my twin brother Remus."

"Well, Rosemary, thank you. Without your aid, we'd have started our first year at Hogwarts in detention."

"Right you are James. I believe some thanks is in order. Wait, I have a perfect idea."

And with that, the long haired boy (whom she deducted was Sirius) dashed out of the compartment into the hall, leaving Rosemary with the other boy, James, and a still sleeping Remus.

"You know, I don't understand how your brother can sleep through Sirius' big mouth. I mean, I've only known the boy for a few weeks and I want to tell him to bloody shut the hell up sometimes."

"Remus is a heavy sleeper. We've had a frantic week and he's just catching up on some well deserved rest. How did you and Sirius meet?"

"Oh, it was a few weeks ago in Diagon Alley. I think we may have met one or two times before, we're both from really old families so we've attended some of the same functions. But when I went to Flourish and Blotts to pick up my school books, I found him about to knock over a row of shelves. Needless to say, I got him out of a lot of trouble that day. Once we discovered we were both starting Hogwarts this year we sort of just clicked and began writing each other. We've become right good friends since then."

"Thats sweet, James. Are you excited to be starting Hogwarts this year, I know I am. Remus is absolutely thrilled, though he won't show it, he's ecstatic... "

"I HAVE RETURNED GOOD FRIENDS! AND I BEAR GIFTS."

Sirius barged into the compartment holding a bag that looked as if it were about to burst. He reached in and pulled out an armful of chocolate frogs, dumping them on Rosemary's lap.

"For you, dear friend. As thanks for saving our sorry hides earlier. And some for your brother for putting up with our ruckuss. Blimey, he's a deep sleeper, I've never met anyone who could ignore my loud mouth."

Rosemary snickered, at least Sirius knew how obnoxious he was. From the short time she had spent with the boys, she decided that they were pretty good natured people, and had the potential to be good friends.

_Friends._ That's what Remus really needed. Since they were children, Rosemary and Remus had been the best of friends. They had never been exposed to other magical children, most parents wouldn't let their child near them once they learned of Remus' condition. But here was an opportunity for Remus to make friends. Because even though she loved her brother dearly, she knew that he needed to hang around other boys his age. He needed friends. And maybe, these two boys would be able to be just that.

The three chattered on for the rest of the train ride. Remus didn't wake up until right before the train entered the station and had just enough time to change into his robes. Right before they left the train, the conversation turned to houses.

James was telling them all about Gryffindor, and how his parents had both been Gryffindors. He was confident that he would end up there.

"I really hope we're all in the same house. It would be really great to already know some of my housemates. Gryffindor's really great, my dad used to tell me all these stories..."

"Well I probably won't be in the same house as you James."

They all turned to look at Sirius who was looking glumly at his shoes. Rosemary felt her face soften at his downtrodden expression. Reaching out she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And why is that Sirius? You don't know what house you'll fit best in."

"Yes but that won't matter for me, Rosemary. I'm a Black. All the Black's have always been in Slytherin. Even my cousin Andromeda, and she was disowned."

"Sirius, I'm sure that you'll be sorted wherever you truly belong, regardless of your family name."

"Do you really believe that Rosemary?"

"Yes Sirius, yes I do."

He smiled at her, and she felt her heart flutter. Shaking her head, she laughed.

Soon the train pulled into Hogsmeade station and they got off the train, following a large man named Hagrid to where a fleet of boats awaited them.

* * *

"SIRIUS BLACK"

Rosemary watched with apprehension as Sirius walked from the line of waiting first years to the stool where the hat sat. After a few minutes of silence the hat finally announced its decision:

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

Sirius, in a state of disbelief slowly took off the hat and stood up. After a moment, the previous events sunk in and a wide smile broke out across his face. He gave out a loud cry of joy and raced to the Gryffindor table, where he took his seat looking like the happiest boy alive. Rosemary smiled, glad that her new friend had gotten his wish, and now had a chance of being in the same house as James.

Rosemary grabbed her brother's hand squeezing it. She looked at him reassuringly because she knew how nervous he was to be around so many people.

"LILY EVANS"

Rosemary recognized the girl that had been fighting with Sirius and James earlier. She looked to the Gryffindor table and caught Sirius' eye, and he smiled sheepishly. Moments later the girl was sorted into Gryffindor and took a seat at the end of the table, as far away from Sirius as she could manage.

The sorting continued and pretty soon, the list was in the L's. Rosemary knew it wouldn't be long.

"FRANK LONGBOTTOM"

She breathed deeply, it was almost her turn. But she wasn't the only one who was nervous. Rosemary heard a squeak and turned to see a small boy trembling with fright. He was tightly clutching his hat and looked as if he was about to cry.

"Hi, I'm Rosemary, what's your name?"

"P-peter Pe-ettigrew."

"Peter Pettigrew?" The boy nodded.

"Well Peter, whats the matter?"

"I'm af-fraid the other kids w-won't like m-me. I've n-never had many f-friends."

"Well Peter, how about this, I'll be your friends okay?"

"R-really? Ev-even if we're not in th-the sa-ame house?"

"Yes Peter. Even if we're not. I promise."

A genuine smile spread across the boy's face. Rosemary returned the smile and then turned back to the sorting ceremony. The boy Frank had just been sorted into Gryffindor which meant...

"REMUS LUPIN"

Rosemary watched apprehensively as her brother slowly shuffled up to the stool, his face sheet white. He was petrified, of not only being in front of the entire school, but of the hat. He had confided in her earlier that he was afraid that when the hat was placed on his head, it would see what he was and demand he leave the school. Rosemary, of course saw how ludicrous the idea was but understood his fear. She gave her brother a warm smile to encourage him.

Remus sat on the the stool and Rosemary held her breath, wating for the moment when the hat would call out his house. Suddenly, the hat came to life again.

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

Rosemary shouted and cheered louder than anyone else in the room. Her brother was going to Gryffindor, house of the brave. She watched as Remus, dumbfounded took off the hat and placed it on the stool, pausing as if not sure what to do. Then she heard a voice from the crowd of Gryffindors.

"Oi Remus! Come sit by me!"

She looked over to see Sirius Black moving over to make room for Remus. She smiled, recognizing the look of joy on her brother's face when he realized that Sirius was actually being friendly to him. She beamed as she watched the two chatter away as the applause died down.

"ROSEMARY LUPIN"

The sound of her own name surprised her. She almost hadn't realized that once her brother was sorted, she was next. She slowly approached the stool and took her seat, allowing the hat to gently slide over her head.

_"Ahh, Miss Rosemary. I have been looking forward to meeting you. You have a very interesting mind, you know. You are very intelligent, you far surpass many of your age. You'd do quite well in Ravenclaw. But wait, you also have a strong sense of equality and fairness. Hufflepuff would be happy to have you. However, you also possess a resourcefulness and cunning that marks you worthy of Slytherin . But wait now, I see it. Above all else, you possess a stronge sense of loyalty, especially to your brother. You are willing to do anything for him, no matter what the risk to yourself. That sort of bravery belongs in only one place:_

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

Rosemary pulled off the hat with wide eyes. She was sorted into Gryffindor. She was going to be with Remus and their new friend Sirius. She ran over to the Gryffindor table and happily sat down across from her brother and next to the Lily girl.

The sorting continued on until only a few remained. When Peter was sorted into Gryffindor Rosmary clapped louder than anyone else there. And when the shy boy reluctantly hovered by the table, unsure of where to sit, she offered the seat between herself and Lily. Lily, noticing the boy's uncertain behavior immediately began speaking to him, to make him feel welcome. Right after Peter, James was sorted into Gryffindor as well and joined them at the table. Rosemary introduced Peter to the boys, who immediately included him in their conversation. She looked at the scene around her and smiled. She was at Hogwarts, had been sorted into a house and surrounded by people who had definate friend potential. Hogwarts was going to be amazing.

* * *

"And so my first year began. Remus, Sirius, James and Peter became best friends and Lily and I got quite close. I introduced her to James and the rest of the boys after about a month or so. And things between them were great, for the first week. And then Lily realized that James was the boy who was tormenting Severus. And that's when her opinion of your father turned sour, Harry. There were times when we believed Lily would never forgive James for what he did to Severus, but in the end she always did. My first year of Hogwarts was one of the greatest of my life, and if I could do it over again, there is very little I would change. Except, well, maybe I wouldn't have been so nice to Peter, knowing what he would become. It has become one of my greatest regrets, welcoming him into our lives that first day. I guess you could say that it was all my fault"

The portrait hung her head ashamedly and began to tear. While Ron and Harry looked bewildered, Hermione looked at her with compassion.

"Oh Rosemary, you could have never known what Peter was to become. He tricked everyone, including you. But you shouldn't blame yourself, because I'm sure Lily and James wouldn't."

Rosemary smiled at the girl. She took a deep breath and looked at the three Gryffindors in front of them. There was so much of the story that even now, they were unaware of. And, she decided, it was her duty to tell them. So she continued on.

"Anyway, the six of us, we were the best of friends. We looked after each other, we always had each other's backs. The boys had a knack of getting into trouble and I had a knack of coming up with excuses to get the boys out of trouble. I was very close with not only Lily and Remus, but Sirius too. I suppose you'd like to hear about that?"

She looked up and saw the expectant looks on the three's faces. This was the part of the story she knew best, yet was hardest to tell: how she got to know, and grew to love Sirius Black.


End file.
